More than Brothers
by mya3dan
Summary: Lukas finds Arthur Kirkland crashed into his ship, half dead and alone in the Arctic. As he nurses Arthur back to health, the man begins to tell him his story, one of love, obsession, and a monster of his own creation. Frankenstein AU.
1. Prologue: Broken

**A/N: This is a Frankenstein AU. Well... It starts out almost exactly like Frankenstein, but become's a lot different in later chapters.**

**2. For those of you not familiar with Frankenstein, Frankenstein is the scientist, not the monster. **

**3. I am many things, but British is not one of them. Therefore I have no idea how they speak, and apologize if everyone sounds American.**

**4. Lukas = Norway, Mathias = Denmark**

**Pairings: USUK, implied DenNor.**

**Might change to M later, I haven't decided if I'm up to writing sexy times yet...**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya, and Frankenstein belongs to the terrifying imagination of Mary Shelly.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>More than Brothers<strong>

**Prologue: Broken**

Lukas watched watched in excitement from his window as the wind hurtled violently left and right. The wind couldn't seem to make up it's mind about which way wanted to go, and instead was throwing a tantrum the likes he'd never seen before. The only sounds that drifted above the the storm were grunts and yells of his men and the deafening crack of ice. The progression of his ship. But none of this bothered Lucas.

They said he was crazy. That nothing of interest could possibly be found so far north. That he and his crew would die in the unforgiving tundra of the Arctic, far before even reaching his goal. And what a goal it was, one that had occupied his every thought and attention for the past six years.

The North Pole.

What kind of wonders could lie in a land that man had never stepped foot in? One could say a new _world_, that had only been dreamed about until then. A land where the sun never set, but held to the horizon endlessly. A land of eternal sun.

And it wasn't only a goal, oh no. Though he had only known what it is he sought for the past 6 years, Lucas had been preparing for this voyage for his entire life. It was his purpose. What he was meant to do. Why else had he been so enraptured with his uncles books on navigation? He had spent much of his childhood reading through them, never knowing quite what fueled his passion. Until now. It was what was supposed to do. What he was supposed to contribute to society. _Fate. _

Lucas frowned and looked back at his desk, where a lone letter sat innocently, as it had for the last 4 weeks. Lucas understood, so why couldn't _he_ understand? _Because he's an idiot._ he thought, frown deepening. Lucas knew what the letter would say, although it remained unopened. The same thing they all said: Where are you? Come home. I love you.

It was also the last letter. They were so far north, no way was available to receive or send mail. Not like Lucas had sent any. Mathias obviously didn't understand his vision, so he wasn't going to waste time trying to make him.

Shrugging on his heavy fur coat, the silver haired captain prepared to go out on deck, but not before some movement caught his eye. Almost obscured by the snow storm, but it soon became clearer. Snow dogs attached to a sled, a man whipping them as if he were fleeing. But this man, if it truly was one, was the largest he had ever seen. Perhaps a native to these lands? It would certainly explain the size and apparent roughness of him. Lucas stepped closer to the window in amazement. The man was a large hulking figure, seven, no eight feet tall at least! A chill that had nothing to do with the weather came upon him. But before the storm again obscured the gigantic man, Lucas made out a long scarf trailing loosely behind him.

* * *

><p>Disturbed by the sight, Lukas spent the day warily looking out at the frozen sea. But three hours had not passed before another oddity occurred. A <em>thump <em>sounded at the side of the vessel, one that wasn't caused by breaking ice, and Lukas and all the crew ran to it.

It was another sledge, it's side broken in collision with the ship, and for a second Lukas was afraid it was the not-quite-man that he had seen earlier. But his fears proved unfounded when he saw the man was not savage, but actually European. A mop of messy, blond hair that was wet and half frozen shook, and shocking green eyes looked up at him.

Never in his life had Lukas seen a more broken man. His body lie limp in the sledge, no longer able to move, lips purple with cold. He was thin and discolored from lack of proper nutrition. But the most shocking were his eyes. His eyes, though an incredible color, were dull and lifeless as if there were nothing to live for. Like he didn't care if he lived or died. Lukas was so distracted by the mans' eyes, he didn't notice the crew trying to talk to him.

"Tell him captain, that we would never let a man die on the open sea. He refuses to come aboard!"

Lukas snapped out of his trance. "That's right. Now take my hand, if you can. You'll freeze to death like this."

The man's dead expression did not change, and his voice came out just as emotionless as the rest of him. "Where are you heading?"

"North, as far as we can go."

The man hesitated. "Alright." And extended his hand weakly toward them.

* * *

><p>Two days since Arthur Kirkland came aboard the ship and, though he made substantial recovery, had he still refused to say the reason he was hundreds of miles from land alone in the tundra. And frankly, he was getting annoying. Arthur Kirkland was rude, ungrateful, and only concerned with how quickly they were progressing north. Lukas was impatient on his best days, and the Brit was starting to get on his nerves. One could only be considerate for so long.<p>

"You call this tea? It's disgusting. An insult really."

And Lukas was reaching his limit.

"This is a research ship not a cruise liner, that's the best there is," he said, feigning a smile. Well that was a lie. Nicolas barely ever smiled, it was more of a blank expression.

"Hmph."

And now he was beginning to loose his temper.

"You're pleasant. No wonder that giant was running."

A hand shot up and dragged Lukas down by the collar.

"What did you say? Is he here? Did you see him? Answer me dammit."

Those green eyes lit up with an intensity that frightened him. They were eyes capable of anything. But Lukas was very good at containing his emotions.

"We saw a large man in a sledge like yours, just hours before you showed up. But only a glimpse. I was actually hoping you could tell me what the hell that was."

Arthur's eyes softened and his hands dropped to his lap. "I've been wanting to ask. Why are you traveling so far north."

Lukas narrowed his eyes in frustration, but Arthur didn't seem willing to spell any of his secrets. So Lukas told him. Told him of the inescapable drive that led him to the North Pole. The passion with which he pursued his dream. He lost hold of himself, even smiling for a second, as he always did when his favorite subject was mentioned. When he finally finished his tale, he looked down to Arthur to see his reaction, and was surprised when he was met with a look of horror.

"Damn you."

"What? I don't know what your-"

"Damn you! I wanted to take my story to the grave, but then an idiot like you comes and ruins everything!"

"What?" Lukas was torn between anger at the man insulting him and an overwhelming curiosity at the promise of Arthur's story.

The Brit held ran his hand through his golden hair . "You're just like me. Almost exactly the same. Throwing away everything for nothing. Or worse."

"It's not nothing-"

"I know I know. It's _important. _What a load of rubbish. Now sit down, because this will take some time."

Stunned into silence, Lukas found himself mindlessly pulling up a chair. Wondering how a man could end up racing into the Arctic with nothing but a sledge. Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of Prologue YEAH. I've been nerding out about Frankenstein ever since AP Lit. I promise actual chapters will be longer.**

**Also, for those of you reading my other story, Of Flowers and Powers, I'm about half way through the last chapter. Also, I've learned a valuable lesson from it: Write your chapters in advance. So I have. For More than Brothers. **

**Updates will be every two weeks at least. Probably sooner than that. **

**Anyways... tell me what you think! I'd love to hear!**

**-Mya**


	2. 1: More than Brothers

**A/N: 1. Yay chapter 1 WOOT. **

**2. I'm not going to lie to you guys, this being a Frankenstein like story... there's a good chance it's NOT going to end well. But that doesn't mean it's all bad! I have a thing for bittersweet endings. :) **

**3. There are some notes at the end about the time period and connections to the actual book, so look there if you're interested! **

**4. The Italics are the present day conversation between Arthur and Lukas. Regular font is Arthur flashbacking.**

**5. I'd love to hear your feedback, so tell me even if you don't like it!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to the amazing Himaruya and Frankenstein belongs to the terrifying Mary Shelly. Both of which are not me. Just making sure you knew. **

* * *

><p><strong>More than Brothers<strong>

**Chapter 1**

_Leaning back in his bed, Arthur said, "I had a wonderful childhood." _

_Lukas snorted. "I'm not exactly as thrilled about your childhood as you are." _

"_It's important. Just shut up and listen will you?" _

_Lukas rolled his eyes, but settled into his chair. Arthur nodded. "It really was beautiful, you know. I can still see the ocean..."_

_...000...0000...000..._

At the humble age of eight years old, Arthur Kirkland looked out toward the calm ocean with bright eyes. The small boy shook his shaggy blond hair, impatient with excitement, and gripped the letter tightly. He'd already read it at least twenty times, he could see the words inside his head.

_Dearest Arthur, _

_ You know how sorry we were to leave you behind. But if it makes you feel any better, I doubt you would have liked America. Despite the out pour of industry and goods from the country, or perhaps because of it, there is a large degree of poverty in here. Your father and I have been quite disturbed by this, and have been helping as much as we can. _

_Which brings me to my next point. By the time this letter reaches you we should be nearly home, and ready to begin our real life as a family. And..._

_I have a present for you._

_I won't spoil what it is, but I'm sure you'll love it! _

_ With love, _

_ Your Mother_

His parents had constantly been traveling since the day they were married, Arthur himself was born in Italy. As a result Arthur rarely got to see his "official" home in England, being as he went with them everywhere they went. Well, almost everywhere. He was left sick in England while his parents traveled to America, the one place they wanted to see before they finally settled down.

No sooner had he reread the letter then a call came from downstairs.

"Arthur!"

Arthur nearly tripped down the spiral staircase and into the arms of his mother.

"Welcome back," he said with a smile. And it was then he noticed the silhouette of a young boy peeking in from behind the front door. Arthur's mother followed his eyes and smiled.

"Ah," she said softly. "Your present. Come on Alfred. No need to be shy, we're family now remember?"

Alfred shuffled closer, still looking very shy and nervous. Arthur's father appeared in the doorway, accompanied by many large bags.

"We found him on the side of the street. All alone and chewing on moldy bread. Can you believe it? But anyway." He looked down at Alfred. "Alfred, this is Arthur, your new big brother."

Green eyes met blinding blue and a smile the likes Arthur had never seen broke out across Alfred's face. His dirty blond hair shown in the setting sun and suddenly Arthur _knew_. In his childish innocence he couldn't name what he knew, but immediately decided that Alfred, given to him as a gift, would be forever his.

...000...0000...000...

_ "Wait. Your parents gave you _a person_ as a present?."_

_ Arthur scoffed and pulled his blankets up to shelter from the cold. "Not _literally. _I was eight._ _I just interpreted it that way."_

_ "It still seems a bit strange, feeling that way about your brother."_

_ Arthur closed his eyes. "There are no words for what Alfred was to me. No expression to describe it. He was ... my more than brother; since he was to be mine until death."_

_..._000...0000...000...

Years passed and Alfred became even closer to Arthur. His childhood really was the ideal, and he believed it would never end, until his fourteenth birthday.

"Look carefully Alfred. If we're lucky we might spot a fairy."

Alfred snickered. "You're silly, Artie. Fairies aren't real."

"What kind of bloody ten year old are you? And even if you weren't, they _do _exist. Look, there's one now!"

Alfred looked and shook his head. "Still nothing. Father would be mad at you if he knew you made a... a..." His face turned red as if he were holding something in. "_Fairy garden_". Alfred fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. Arthur rolled his eyes, the boy was hopeless.

"But Alfred, you know what happens to little boys who laugh at fairies, don't you?" Alfred stopped laughing and shook his head. The older boy came very close and said with a solemn face, "They get... tickled to death!" He attacked the younger boy's stomach and under arms and the two went rolling down the hill where the fairy garden was placed, Alfred screaming with delight the entire way. When they finally tumbled to the bottom the two laid side by side catching their breath. They stared up at the leafy green trees, where water drops still clung from previous April showers. And, in Arthur's case, the small silhouette of the creatures know as fairies. They were laying in unusual silence (Alfred almost never shut up) when it was predictably broken.

"Arthur?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes Alfred?"

A hand quickly enveloped his own as an answer. Green eyes snapped open in surprise to see the American staring intently at the sky, a small blush coloring his cheeks.

"Alfred! Arthur! What have you been doing your clothes are filthy!" The boys sat up at the sound of their mother's voice. "Dear lord! Get inside and clean up right away! We have important guests!"

The brothers took off running towards the house, Arthur leading the way, trying to keep from smiling at the pleasant tingling in his left hand. He had only just ran through the front door when he was forced to a stop, Alfred slamming into the back of him.

"Hey why'd ya stop?"

"Hello miss," said Arthur, completely ignoring Alfred in favor of the young girl about his age in his living room. She was definitely one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen, blond hair neatly braided on each side of head, dark pink dress swaying softly as air rushed through the open door. At first she looked surprised, but just as quickly she smiled a soft but sweet smile.

"Good morning. You must be Arthur."

Arthur, not being the most sociable boy in the world, was at a loss for what to say. Luckily, Alfred had no such issue.

"I'm Alfred and red's my favorite color!"

How he did it Arthur would never know.

Just then, their father walked in with another stranger. After scolding him for his clothing, he introduced the girl and the other stranger, who was her brother. As he heard the story about the girl and her brother who had come from Switzerland, it was like he was watching himself from out side of his body. Watching himself and Alfred become friends with her. Watching his father and her brother smile and talk quietly to one another while watching them. Watching himself realize for the first time that he and Alfred would never really belong only to each other. That the tingling in his left palm was suddenly much more painful.

Because Arthur wasn't stupid, he knew why she was here. Even though he liked the girl more than he cared to admit, he hated that she was the source of his revelation.

Lily Zwingli was his betrothed. And Alfred could only ever be his brother.

...000...0000...000...

_"What the bloody hell is your problem?"_

_ Lukas coughed to extinguish his momentary lapse in composure. "I'm sorry, I'm still trying to get over the fact that you had a fairy garden."_

_ Arthur scowled. "Is that really all you got from that?"_

_ "I don't see what else there was to get. You just seem to be rambling on about your childhood, like I expected. It doesn't really have anything to do with how you ended up on my ship."_

_ The Brit's face grew red hot and angry. "It has _everything_ to do with why I'm here. In fact, it's the most important thing! The fact that you can't recognize it gives me even more reason to continue."_

_ Lukas snorted. "Then by all means."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! So here are some historical and textual notes.<strong>

**1. Frankenstein (and this story) take place in the 1700's. This was a time that was really chaotic, industrial revolution starting up, everyone making discoveries. It should give some context when Arthur goes to ****college.**

**2. If anyone is familiar with the characters of Frankenstein, this is for you. I really _really_ wanted Alfred to be Clerval (Victor's best friend) because, I kid you not, this was his description paragraph. "_He was deeply read in books of chivalry and romance. He composed heroic songs and began to write many a tale of enchantment and knightly adventure... the virtues of heros were his theme, and his hope and dream was to become one among those whose names are recorded in history as the gallant and adventurous benefactors of our species_." How is that NOT America? But I wanted him to be in the story more, so he is a mix of Elizabeth and Clerval, just like Lily is.**

**A/N: Okay, so I just have to say, that the line. "He was my more than brother, (or more than sister in the book), is the most romantic thing ever. Of course, my friends disagree and just think it's creepy. What do you think?**

**-Mya**


	3. 2: An Empty Promise

**More than Brothers**

**Chapter 2 – An Empty Promise**

_Lukas sighed. "So then what happened?" _

_ "I attempted to get over my revelation and Lily and Alfred and I became friends. Pretty much my only friends I might add; I wasn't terribly sociable."_

_ "This isn't another time skip is it? They're really getting annoying."_

_ Arthur smacked him across the head._

_ "Ow! What was that for?"_

_ "For being an idiot. Now for the last time shut up and pay attention; This will be the last time jump for a while." Arthur sipped his tea. "It was several years until my first misfortune, but they soon began to spiral out of control."_

_..._000...0000...000...

Tears were shed. Hands were grasped. Explanations were asked for.

None were received.

The house where Arthur had spent most of his life was quickly transformed from a home to a hell. The Kirkland Mansion appeared lovely from the outside: the flowers blooming, the birds singing, the trees gently swaying in the wind. But on the inside there were no smiles, no laughter, no happiness. Sickness clung to the walls and an emptiness showed itself in every room. No matter what the occupants of the house did, they couldn't forget the silent suffering of the one they loved. On the top floor of the house an older gentleman in a white coat exited and slowly shut the door from whence he came, only to be cornered by a young boy.

"Is she alright? Let me in to see her! Move!"

The doctor looked frazzled. "Now I can't let you do that lad, the disease is quite contagious, you know."

"But it's my fault! She only got sick because she was looking after me! I'm fourteen, not a child anymore. You have to-"

"Alfred. That's enough." A voice came from behind Alfred and he felt arms envelope him from above. "I'll handle him, Doctor. How is she doing?"

The man's eyes flashed to Alfred and then back up. "Not much longer I'm afraid, Mr. Kirkland. The sickness came at a terrible time, when she was still weak after giving birth to the baby. Peter, was it? I'm off to your father now, she's been asking for him. Both of you as well, but I would advise you against going in at risk of catching the disease."

"Nonsense." Arthur said softly. "If she wants us, we'll come." Arthur pushed his way past the doctor, and into the room, Alfred following close behind. As the two moved toward the bed in the center of the room, a weak head lifted and smiled.

"Boys." said the voice lovingly. Alfred broke down into tears and rushed to her side.

"Your going to be okay aren't you mom? That man's was wrong wasn't he?"

"Oh Alfred. Every thing's going to be just fine, you'll see." She looked over Alfred's shoulder. "Arthur dear, come closer would you?"

Arthur slowly stepped forward. "...Mum."

Mrs. Kirkland took hold of his right hand and Alfred's' left. "Now I don't want you two to worry about me. You're both so young and full of life, you could do so many good things." She lowered her gaze for a moment, but just as quickly looked back up, and joining the two's hands together, said, "I have no doubt of your happiness as long as you're together."

Arthur didn't know what to say, and for once in his life, Alfred didn't either. Just then the door shot open and Mr. Kirkland ran to his wife. The brothers stood back and, hands still joined, watched their mother for the last time.

...000...0000...000...

Only a week later Arthur was strapping his suitcase shut and emptying his room. He hauled it down the winding staircase that he had run down so often in his past. Memories flashed by of the day that he first met Alfred. How he was waiting just at the end of the stair case by the door. He could almost see it now. No. Wait. He could see him now. An older Alfred (but not much matured) greeted him in the same spot as always. Arthur sighed and put down his bags.

"What is it Alfred? It's late, you should get to bed."

"English universities are well reviewed, you know. I've been reading up on them."

"You? Reading? My god there's still hope!"

Alfred frowned. "I'm serious. Even the one a few hours from here is among the best in Europe. I could come visit you."

Arthur sat down on his suitcase. "Is that what this is about? I thought we went over this: I'm going to France tomorrow and that's final."

"But why?"

"Again, we've been over this. Father thinks that I need international experience. A new culture. Someday you'll go to University as well."

"But -"

"Alfred! Arthur! What are you boys doing." Mr. Kirkland descended the steps, he turned to Arthur. "Finish up packing. And Alfred, get to bed. You'll have to get up early to see your brother off tomorrow."

Alfred looked for a minuet like he would protest, but then a gleam came into his eyes and he ran up the stairs.

Oh dear. He was afraid this wasn't the last he would see of Alfred tonight.

"Arthur," Mr. Kirkland held up a dark book. "What is this?"

"Father I-"

"I told you to stop reading this garbage. I _specifically _told you to stop. So why did I find this in your bags?"

"It's not -"

"Dear lord, Arthur! Fairies are one thing but now this? You'll be the laughing stock of England if anyone finds out. Not to mention the things this book describes... Even if it's not real... it's not healthy for someone to be reading such things. I forbid you from taking it, or any of your other silly magic books. Understood?"

Arthur's eyes steeled in determination. "Yes, sir."

"Very good. Now get to your room and get a good night's rest. You'll need it."

Arthur walked up the stair case and into his room for the last time in what would be a very long time. But just as he was removing his jacket, there was a tapping noise on his window. Opening the window to look out, he was met with a large rock to the face, and Alfred grinning up at him.

"How did you get down there? Get back up here this instant! Father will be furious!"

Alfred just smiled wider. "Nuh uh. You know once he goes to bed he sleeps like a rock until morning. Not even Peter's crying wakes him up! This is your last night here so shimmy down and lets go to town!"

Arthur was about to respond that he wouldn't be shimmying anywhere when a gentler voice rose up to meet him.

"Come on Arthur. It'll be fun!"

Arthur cringed. Somehow Alfred had managed to swindle Lily Zwingli into being a part of his plan. He glared at Alfred. The git knew she was impossible to say no to. He sighed.

"Fine, I'm coming, but I'll be taking the _stairs_, thank you."

...000...0000...000...

"This is stupid."

"No. It's awesome."

"No. This is stupid."

"Come now Arthur. Lighten up a bit. I've always wanted to go out for a night on the town. Breaking the rules is quite invigorating."

"Yeah Artie, lighten up. It's _invigorating._"

Arthur sighed and looked at his two companions warily. Alfred always five steps ahead of him and bursting with energy, and Lily walking calmly beside him, braids flapping gently in the cool night breeze. They had just completed their trek to town, and Alfred was hell bent on getting into a pub. Never mind that Arthur was the only one of age. Arthur sighed again. "So what exactly is the plan?"

Alfred turned his bright blue eyes toward him and smiled. "We're going to have a party."

"A party."

"Yes! With drinking and dancing and everything. It'll be great!"

He had a feeling this was going to be a very short party.

"And here we are!" Arthur looked at the building to which Alfred was pointing, and a rock dropped in his stomach. The pub was old and wooden, loud music was coming from it, and a few of the windows were broken. The doors opened and and a large man stumbled out and puked into the bushes.

Alfred started forward. "Alright lets go!"

Arthur tried grabbing at him but he was too fast. "Alfred wait get back here!"

Of all things Lily started walking in as well. "Live a little Arthur." And he begrudgingly followed her in.

...000...0000...000...

Arthur's head was resting on the bar, aching, though he hadn't had any drinks, much to Alfred's disappointment. He had expected them to be kicked out straight away, but Lily somehow knew the bartender. For hours Alfred had been dancing around with almost every woman in the pub non stop, they thought he was adorable. Lily was his latest victim, and they were dancing to some horrible noise that barely had a beat.

Arthur sighed and looked over to the bartender, Elizabeta, a sweet girl in her early 20s, who had apparently been Lily's friend for a number of years. Not that she let anyone know, Vash would never allow his sister in this part of town. "So how long does this place stay open again?"

The bartender giggled and pushed her brown locks behind her shoulders. "Til every one's gone. I'm afraid you aren't getting away that easily Mr. Kirkland."

"I figured that."

Elizabeta looked him over. "I'll tell you a secret if it'll cheer you up Mr. Grouchy."

"A secret." Arthur said with a dry air.

"Yes! See Alfred?"

Arthur looked over as the boy was darting every which way in some semblance of dance, wounding many a foot. "What about him?"

"He told me that he really wanted to dance with you. He's just too shy to ask."

Arthur scoffed. "Alfred. Shy. You obviously don't know him well. If he wants something the whole bloody world knows about it."

"No," Elizabeta said softly. "I don't think your paying attention. He doesn't show it but he's really upset."

"Why should he be upset, I'm the one who's leaving."

Elizabeta slammed a glass down. "But he's the one being left behind! You can't just ignore other people Arthur, no matter how convenient it may be. If you do, you'll lose sight of what's really important!"

Arthur stared in shock and the young bartender blushed. "Sorry Mr. Kirkland, but you really should think about what I said."

Alfred came bounding up to the bar laughing. "Lily is such a good dancer... 'Course not as good as _me,_ but then again, who is?"

Lily smiled. "We should get ready to go now, the pub seems to be clearing out." And it was. There were still a few people dancing, but the loud music had died down and a slower song began to play.

"Not just yet," said Arthur quietly. He held out his hand to Alfred. "May I have this dance?"

Alfred's face turned so red it seemed like he would tip over. Arthur smiled. Elizabeta was right, but why hadn't he seen it? He grabbed Alfred's hand and took off in a stride towards the middle of the floor. "Bu - Wai- I-"

"Calm down. This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Alfred's face shaped into an adorable confusion, and then cleared with understanding. "Eliza betrayed me!"

"Whatever. Well this is the only dance you're getting so make it good." The joined hands and began sort of an awkward sway back and forth. Alfred looked down in frustration. Arthur sighed.

"What is it?"

"Just... I was going to tell you something, but I can't."

"You can't?"

"Yes! Not now at least... but I'll tell you when you get back. I'll be taller then."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "How does your height at all correlate with your ability to talk to me? I won't see you for a while so -"

"But you'll visit won't you?" Alfred stopped dancing. "You'll write letters every day and I'll write back. You have to! Don't forget about us. Promise me."

Arthur smiled. "I promise."

The promise echoed in Arthur's mind as they finished the dance. It resounded through him as they thanked Elizabeta and snuck back into the the Kirkland Mansion. It lingered as he slipped his magic book past his father and said his goodbyes to his family the next morning. Along the way to France it flickered, and upon his arrival it faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: Dun dun dun! Next chapter we'll meet the monster... I wonder who it will be... :P jk It's kind of obvious isn't it? Or maybe it's just obvious to me. Reviewing would make my day! Seeya.**


End file.
